Quill Pals
by footiefan
Summary: When Hogwarts take part in a pen pal programme,Harry find himself enjoying his pen pal's letters.But what he doesn't count on is who his Quill Pal is.A new idea,please read and review!
1. Introduction to Quill Pals

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood up and surveyed the room. Every single student in the Great Hall's eyes were watching him, waiting.

"Now," he announced in his deep wise voice, "You all are probably wondering what this is all about". He gazed at each of the house tables in turn. "This year, Hogwarts is taking part in a pen pal programme. Each and every one of you will be assigned to write to another student in either this school or another magical school participating in this programme. This student will be your Quill Pal, and you will have to write to each other at least once a week. After a month, you may reveal your secret identity if you wish to do so. You may choose your secret identity name but it may not be offensive to anyone or contain foul language. Your Quill Pal will be selected randomly, but no clues will be given as to he or she is. Before you leave the room, write your secret name on a piece of parchment and give it to me. Later this evening, a parchment will be sent to you giving you your Quill Pal's name. If you have any problems, please see you Head of your House".

With that, he finished his announcement. An excited buzz went all the way around the Great Hall as students whispered to one another.

"And now," Professor Dumbledore said, "Let us eat". He clapped his hands twice and a large amount of food appeared on each of the four tables. As everyone started to eat, Harry, Ron, Hermione and some other Gryffindors huddled together to discuss the Quill Pal programme.

"It sounds brilliant! It'll be a great way to make new friends!" Hermione said excitedly. However, Neville Longbottom looked confused.

"I don't get it. We're meant to keep our identities secret for at least a month, right? But if they're sending us a parchment telling us who our Quill Pal is, the it won't be a secret, will it?"

Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione allowed herself a small giggle. "Oh Neville. They meant that on the parchment, it'll give your Quill Pal's secret identity name. Say if my secret name was 'Brainbox1' and I was your Quill Pal, on your parchment it would say 'Brainbox1'. Get it?"

Neville's face broke into a smile and nodded. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered "Finally". Harry spluttered.

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, you two are so immature". However, even she couldn't help a smothered grin.

"Oy, Seamus! Stop nicking all the food!" Ron yelled all of a sudden. Seamus grinned. "I'm not nicking all the food. If you want some, start eating instead of yapping away".

Ron turned to Hermione. "Have we stopped talking now? I want to eat" he moaned. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed a chicken drumstick and tore a large bite out of it.

As he ate, Harry wondered who his Quill Pal would be. Would it be someone he knew? 'I guess I'll just have to wait for tonight' he thought with a sigh.

When they had finished eating, Hermione ruffled through her bag and pulled out three slips of parchment, then handed them out to Harry and Ron. Harry picked up his quill and tapped it thoughtfully against his chin. Hermione quickly scribbled something down on her slip of parchment and folded in it half.

"What name did you choose then?" Ron asked her. Hermione blushed furiously.

"Well, erm, it's a secret, isn't it? Yeah, it's a secret, so I can't tell you, can I? Um, I'll just go and hand this in". She hurried off. Ron turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry, giving him a What-was-that-all-about-look. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Ron smiled suddenly. "Do you know what would be fun? If we made each other's secret names up!"

"Okay" Harry agreed, "Um, you will be called, er, 'Ginga Ninja'!" Ron pulled a face and both boys started laughing.

"Okay, pay-back time Mr Potter!" Ron thought for a moment, then grinned evily. "To your Quill Pal, you will be known as...'Green-eyed Beauty'!" Harry gasped, before having a fit of hysterics along with Ron.

They both scribbled their new secret names, then raced each other to hand their slip in.


	2. The Quill Pals are chosen

Author's Note: Sorry, I forgot to put one of these on for my first chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This is going to be another really short chapter (sorry) but the next ones will be longer, I promise. Please keep the reviews coming in, thanks:D

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and some other Gryffindors waited excitedly, in the Gryffindor common room, for the parchment with their Quill Pal's name on to arrive.

Very soon, one of the Hogwarts' messenger owls arrived and dropped lots of envelopes. They all scrambled around for their envelope. Harry found his and looked around for Hermione and Ron. They had theirs too.

Gathering together, they all went "1, 2, 3…OPEN!"

Harry glanced at his parchment. On it, it read: _'Your Quill Pal is **Rich+Handsome**'_.

Ron looked at his parchment. On it, it read: _'Your Quill Pal is **Babe with Brains**'_,

Hermione read the words on her parchment. It read : '_Your Quill Pal is **Ginga Ninja**'_.

Draco Malfoy ripped open his envelope which had just arrived in the Slytherin common room and looked at his parchment. On it, it read: '_Your Quill Pal is **Green-eyed Beauty**'_.

Author's Note: You should of figured who is writing to who now lol. What do you think? Please review!


	3. The First Letters

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate the reviews. Sorry this has took so long, I've been busy. Hope you enjoy it-please keep the reviews coming in. Thanks :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Harry delicately traced his fingers over the words on his newly arrived envelope- _Green-eyed Beauty_. This was it. His first letter from his Quill Pal. Eagerly he ripped it open and read his letter.

_Dear Green-eyed Beauty,_

_Hi, I'll start by telling you a bit about myself. I'm 14 and am around 5 foot 8. I would say I'm good looking-short blonde hair and blue eyes and, as you can tell, I'm quite confident. What about you? I know you have green eyes, but how old are you and what do you look like?_

_I have two best friends but I hang around with a big group most of the time. I hate people who think they're so much better than everyone else, especially when people don't like them. I like the fact that I'm rich and also, there's this teacher at my school who's kind of cool. He likes me-but I'm not a teacher's pet, though some people at my school are total goody-goodies. I'm not sure what else to put-so just tell me a bit about yourself._

_Rich+Handsome_

"Here, Ron! Come have a look at this!" Harry called. Ron came over quickly. Peering over Harry's shoulder, he read the letter Harry had received. After reading it, he wrinkled his freckled nose.

"She's a bit, uurr, sure about herself, isn't she?" Seeing Harry looking a little glum, Ron hastily said "But that's a good thing. She knows what she's doing in life. Won't let people push her around-that's good, in fact that's great. Besides, she's probably like a cookie-hard on the outside, but soft on the inside. She might open up to you once you get to know her a bit more". bit brighter, Harry and Ron re-read the letter when-

"Ronald Weasley! What on earth do you think you are doing!" Hermione's voice called out from the other end of the common-room. She was heading towards them with a stern look on her face. Ron groaned.

"We were just looking at Harry's letter from his Quill Pal. She sounds all right- really confident. Also, she's rich, which is a great bonus". Hermione frowned.

"Ronald, you do know that those letters are meant to be private, don't you?"

"Oh no, Hermione" Harry answered, "I showed Ron the letter. Do you want to have a look?"

"I most certainly do not!" Hermione replied igniantly. She turned and started to walk off, then turned back. "Oh, and by the way, would a girl really describe herself as handsome? Think about it". She gave them both a meaningful look, then turned and left.

Ron turned to Harry. "What did she mean by that?" Harry looked down at his letter then back up at Ron. "My Quill Pal-she's not a girl, I mean, he's not a girl. He's a boy."

Ron smiled. "Hey, at least you don't have to worry about you two fancying each other, you know- ooh she said this, did she mean it, does that mean he fancies me, why hasn't he replied yet, all that rubbish".

"Yeah, you're right," Harry nodded, "But, hey, I don't really care whether they're male or female. I can't wait for a good laugh whilst making a new friend. Besides, as you said earlier, he may open up to me. It'll be fun".

"Okay, cool. I'm going to see if my Quill Pal has sent me anything. See you in a bit". Harry called back "Okay, see you. I'm just gonna write back to him.

_Dear Rich+Handsome,_

_Hi. I'm 14 as well. I'm around 5 foot 7. I have short black hair, green eyes (as you can guess) and I wear glasses. I also have 2 best friends- 1 boy and 1 girl, and I hang around with groups as well._

_I agree with you about people who think they're better than everyone else. There is this boy at my school-he's rich and always brags and makes nasty comments. I've been under his sharp tongue many a times-we're like big enemies, from the moment he introduced himself. You said you're rich and confident as well, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt._

_More about me…I love Quidditch, my wand, my memories and my friends. I don't see my family-we don't get on. I hate evil magic, and also a teacher at my school who's always picking on me I don't like either. I don't mind reading and I like learning new spells and making new friends. What kind of things do you like? Write back soon._

_Green-eyed Beauty_

Satisfied with what he had written, Harry put the letter in an envelope and went to send it off to his Quill Pal.

Ron quickly opened his first letter from his Quill Pal, Babe with Brains.

_Dear Ginga-Ninja,_

_Wow, that's an unusual name-how did you come up with it? Anyway, I'll tell you a bit about me. I'm 14 with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. I have two best friends, both of which are boys, though I'm currently single._

_It may sound weird but I like learning. I love learning new spells and tibits of useful information because you never know when you'll need it. The most important things to me are my family and friends. My parents are non-magical and I'm an only child but my best friends make up for the fact that I have no siblings. The three of us have been through a lot together. I honestly don't know what I'd do without them._

_At my school, it's okay-not too strict, not too easy-going. The lessons are good, the teachers are all right, well-except from one. He hates all of us (me and my best friends that is). He hates me because I knew the answers to all his questions._

_I've babbled on quite a bit, haven't I? Well, I've told you the basic info about me, so…please write back soon._

_Babe with Brains_

Ron smiled. This girl sounded totally cute. Honest and nice, clever but not a goody-two-shoes-perfect, even though he'd only just 'met' her. Picking up his quill, he quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Babe with Brains,_

_Hi, you sound really nice. How did I come up with my name? Me and my best friend made up names for each other, so it was because of him I got stuck with Ginga Ninja. Anyway, I'm quite tall with ginger hair and blue eyes._

_Like you, I have two best friends-1 boy and 1 girl. I've been friends with the boy since we first met, but at the start the girl was really annoying and a big boffin, but she's not as bad now._

_However, unlike you I have lots of brothers and sisters. We get on together pretty well. And my school? It's okay I guess. Like you we have this dodgy teacher who hates us, and also, there's this boy that's always treated me like a piece of dirt, just because his family's richer than mine._

_I love my family, friends and Quidditch. It's the best sport ever. Anyway, I have to go to my lesson now, so see you later._

_Ginga Ninja_

Ron quickly sealed the letter in an envelope and went to send it off before his next lesson started. The pen pal programme was turning out to be very fun.

Author's Note: What do you think? Please review!


End file.
